


True Happiness

by AkiBlossom



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gender Issues, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Time Travel, Trans Female Saotome Ranma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiBlossom/pseuds/AkiBlossom
Summary: Things in Nerima have only gotten steadily worse after the wedding as the legend of Ranma Saotome has spread.But change is inevitable as a stranger shows up and begins to challenge everyone in new ways.Who is she, what is she planning, and can Ranma complete his new challenge before?Life in Nerima is certainly never dull either way!
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Unryuu Akari, Konatsu/Kuonji Ukyou, Prince Herb/Saotome Ranma, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. A New Challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope this is an alright fic.  
> I wanted to try exploring some more serious stuff like other fics have while also keeping in tone and character of the original series.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> I'm not sure how to properly do tags for this one without spoiling a bunch of the surprises so sorry about that.

Akane lay awake in her bed, for how long now she’s wasn’t sure.

_‘We were so close, and yet…’_

She could still the wailing sobs of her father at the failure of the wedding… and Kasumi locking up the sake for a week in Nabiki’s safe. Genma almost immediately started to violently protest the lockup but going against Kasumi continues to the solo undoable taboo in this household, so the death glares from his wife among others were enough to silence him.

“With the repairs that the house and dojo will be needing, I think it would be best if everyone was at their best this week so we can all pull together to fix things.” Kasumi had said with her trademark innocent smile. Many in the household could not help but wonder if this was also Kasumi’s way of punishing the pair, but that couldn’t be the case. When did Kasumi ever mind the destruction whirlwind that was life in Nerima?

Still, the fatherly pair tried to drink their sorrows at the local bar, but Nabiki had confiscated all their money stating that the “funds” will be needed for repairs. Everyone had seemingly forgotten that it was Nabiki’s fault that word got out about the wedding. So instead everyone had to hear the arguing, the crying, and the blame game between the parents, Ranma, and Akane. The only reason the house wasn’t levelled was that everyone was too tired at this point to fight physically, so instead, words got more heated than usually would. When the threats of seppuku from Nodoka were some of the tamer things said, it was clear that intervention was needed so Kasumi asked that everyone head to bed and made everyone swear that they’d help out with repairs the next day. It’s likely that’s the only reason Ranma didn’t skip town that night.

Akane wanted to be angry but at this point, she was too tired to be so anymore, but still, she couldn’t sleep.

_‘Is this what my life is at this point, some black comedy for the gods to laugh at? Stupid Ranma, can’t believe he couldn’t say “I love you”. That jerk! But neither could I...’_

Akane let out a sigh. She couldn’t even be mad at Ranma right now.

_‘Is anything ever going to change or are things just going to get crazier as more fiances and demigods show up?’_

With that terrifying thought, Akane shivers in her bed and decides it would be best to try and sleep again.

* * *

Water is one of the most fascinating things in the world despite being so common. The elixir of life, the shaper of our world, and the only substance known to naturally exist as a liquid, solid, and gas. It changes everything, yet can be still and eternal as stone. Yet even a river that has roared for thousands of years will break new ground and may become something. We see one of its many forms blanketing the northern region of Japan. The endless individual flakes bury the mountains and forest as they have for centuries. It is a reassuring sight almost for those unsettled by the ever-evolving cities. A spark with no lighter ignited the tip of a cigarette as its holder sucked in its toxics. The individual seemed to be enjoying the contemplationthe aforementioned ideas of water every now and then, especially in these rare moments of being home like now. A tied-up sack started to wiggle atop the gear sitting on an old motorcycle the individual leans against. They let out a breath of smoke before acknowledging the wiggler.

"Settle down back there, we'll get going in a minute. Geez, can't enjoy a moment's peace with you around." They suck in one last time and memorize the sight again as they breathe out. They flicked the cigarette away and loaded themselves onto their vehicle.

"Alright you ratty bastard, let's get you home." They roared the engine to life and strapped on a pair of old flight goggles. "Nerima eh? This should be entertaining."

* * *

“Achoo!” sneezed one Ranma Saotome sitting on the porch of the Tendo household.

Nerima was by now considered one of the oddest places in Japan. Right up there with the Juban District and its magical girls or the Okayama prefecture and its UFO sightings. Nerima was number one in Japan for construction projects, usually to repair or rebuild what was lost, and was also rated worst in the nation for mental health support. This coincidence has never been put together, however. The primary cause in government documentation for the need of construction has label rather than the common Earthquake or even Kaiju Attack but the vague term only known as the “Nerima Wrecking Crew”. Ranma Saotome is the most commonly named individual in such documentation. Despite the destruction and the criminal activities of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the government has decided that the effort to stop the destruction was not worth it when more deadly and concerning happenings such as the aforementioned monster attacks and alien invasions occurring elsewhere in Japan. Especially when it has been pointed out rather enthusiastically by one city council member Soun Tendo that the reconstruction projects have boosted the economy of the area after tourism for UFO sightings died down a decade ago. Tourism to see the legendary battles of Nerima has also been growing as well. What this means for one Ranma Saotome however, is that rather than things calming down by police invention or whatnot, an increase in martial arts challenges and other shenanigans has been steadily rising.

“Ranma dear, don’t get sick. I have two matches set up for this afternoon and another three for tomorrow.” Nabiki said sitting at the dinner table counting the winnings from that morning’s match.

“Geez, thanks Nabiki for the concern.” Ranma snarled.

“Ah, that’s not the right word Ranma dear.”

“Ugh, thanks boss for the concern,” Ranma grumbled.

“That’s better dear.” She said, finishing her count and moving towards the tv to relax.

Ranma continued to grumble loudly. With the increase in tourism for martial arts and the bizarre, a certain talented information broker and bookie jumped on the opportunity for profits, enlisting Nerima’s number one troublemaker for help through “polite persuasion”. The dojo needed funds for repairs after all and Ranma, like his father, had unintentionally put himself in a lot of debt.

 _‘At least this is better than the nudes and modelling she’s had me do.’_ thought Ranma, sighing.

“Ranma are you flirting with Nabiki again!?!” shouted from upstairs the youngest sister.

Sadly only the profits for the household have improved, not its relationships.

“Why on Earth would I flirt with that money-grubbing devil?” Ranma yelled.

“Because you’re a pervert and you know it Ranma. And don’t insult my sister!” yelled back Akane now having made her way down the stairs.

“And add 5,000 yen to your debt Saotome,” noted Nabiki.

“And why’s that Nabiki?” asked Ranma.

“Remember the boss insult fee in the contact?” reminded Nabiki.

“Gah!”

Indeed, the added money to the Tendo household had almost worsened relations between people, especially fights occurring more frequently, stress was increasing for almost everyone.

“Akane, are you ready for your lessons?” asked Kasumi from the kitchen.

“Yes, Kasumi!” replied happily Akane.

 _‘Right today’s kitchen lessons’_ Ranma thought as he shivered. With Kasumi leaving next year for school, it was decided, or rather as the only willing candidate, that Akane would start taking lessons from Kasumi on housework, including to the dread of the house’s inhabitants, cooking.

 _‘Please gods, send something, anything, I don’t care if it’s another fiance or some forgotten rival, I can’t eat another dish of Akane’s!’_ silently prayed Ranma.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the gods were listening as the door was knocked upon.

“Coming,” yelled Kasumi.

Opening the door, Kasumi was greeted by a short individual wearing a light brown flat cap, with an open khaki double breast trench coat and a darker brown vest, and a red striped tie. They had neck length shaggy auburn hair, large brown eyes, and soft facial features which contrasted the smell of cigarettes and the overall tired energy they gave off. Kasumi noted despite their masculine attire, they clearly had a large chest and had the hints worn makeup. She seemed older than Kasumi but was still young.

“Yo, is this the Tendo residence?” She asked, her hands in pockets.

“Why yes, how can I help you? If you’re here for a challenge, I’ve been told to inform you that you must call ahead or write a challenge letter.” Kasumi informed the stranger.

“That’s quite alright, I’m not here for a challenge, I have something to drop off and some other matters to discuss with the masters here.”

“Oh alright, may I have your name?”

“Oh where are my manners, I’m Ryu Anko, pleasure to meet you,” Anko said with a bow and a tip of her hat to Kasumi.

“And I am Tendo Kasumi. Please come in,” said Kasumi returning the bow.

“Let me just get the item.” Anko walked to an old Honda travel motorbike parked by the dojo and picked up what appeared to be a covered birdcage and a suitcase. Anko followed Kasumi inside.

“Father, Mr. Saotome, we have a guest who would like to see you,” announced Kasumi.

“Oh bring them in dear,” Soun said looking away from the go-board for a brief moment which his old friend capitalized on gladly. Anko walked into the living room at this moment and set down her items before taking her hat off and bowing to the household.

“Hello, I’m Ryu Anko,” she said putting her hat back on.

“I don’t believe we have met, how can we help you?” said Tendo. Both Ranma and the two younger sisters finally took note of the new guest. Anko took a quick look around, finishing on Ranma who she smirked at.

 _‘What was that about?’_ thought Ranma.

“Another fiance I’m assuming? Kasumi I told you, you need to give them the form before allowing more fiances in,” said Nabiki.

“Great more hussies for the pervert,” grumbled Akane.

“Hey! It’s not like I go around asking for more or something!” yelled Ranma.

“Oh, I can assure you I’m no fiance of anyone,” Anko said with a light laugh.

“Not yet anyway,” snarked Nabiki.

“Then what is it that we can do for you Miss Ryu?” asked again Soun.

“Best to show you this first I guess,” Anko said, grabbing the covered birdcage and putting it onto the tabletop. Everyone else in the household moved closer to see what it is. Anko uncovered the cage and to both everyone’s surprise and disappointment, inside was battered and beaten Happosi covered in bandages.

“Master!” yelled both senior Tendo and Saotome.

“The hell happened to the old freak?” asked Ranma.

“I encounter the ‘old freak’ in Hokkaido trying to steal my undergarments while I was bathing in a hot spring. So I beat him and since he didn’t seem the type the police could hold, I decided I best bring him home which he said was here,” informed Anko. Everyone in the household stared at the guest hearing that they “beat” Happosi.

“Come on, wake up you rat bastard,” Anko said snapping her fingers. The small mummy stirred awake and upon seeing Anko staring him down, jump to the other side of his cage.

“Ah the demon!” screamed Happosi. If the other household members weren’t nervous before, they were now.

“Master, what happened to you?” asked the senior Tendo.

“Ah, my students! Get me out of this damn cage.”

“Settle down you rat bastard, I’ll open it up if you stop shaking the whole thing,” noted Anko, opening the small front which Happosi slowly squeezed himself out of.

“Master, was it true that you were beaten by this girl?” asked Genma.

“Beaten? Me? This girl merely tricked me is all. Caught me off guard with her womanly charms.” explained Happosi who currently pouting on the table.

“Sounds about right, even I’ve beaten the old freak with the same stuff,” said Ranma.

“Oh sure, that’s how I beat him the first time when he caught me off guard, but the second time, well, not even you Happosi can deny that I won that and the prize fair and square,” Anko smugly said.

The others now looked to Happosi.

“Master, what did you lose?” asked Tendo.

“You better have not promised my hand in marriage or something old freak!” yelled Ranma.

“Please Ranma, I like to think I have more honour than at least your father,” Happosi said sitting himself down. Genma’s face frown but he made no rebuttal.

“So what did you bet Happosi?” asked Nabiki.

“I betted… I betted my title as Grandmaster of Anything Goes school.”

Silence engulfed the room. Anko opened her suitcase, grabbing a sheet of paper before closing the case again.

“Yup, so technically I’m now all your master,” Anko said chuckling as she showed off her certificate as Grandmaster.

“Master how could you bet something like that?” asked Soun.

“I didn’t think she had a chance, and she offered… ah a night of pleasure with her.” Happosi daydreamed with a perverted grin.

“Gross,” said Nabiki.

“How could you bet your own body like that?” Akane accused Anko.

“Eh, I never lose, so I wasn’t worried and I wanted something big from him so I had bet big,” she replied.

“While I don’t like the idea of fighting a girl, this means that all I have to do is beat you instead of the old letch, works for me!” Ranma said crackling his knuckles.

“For the school’s honour boy you beat this girl!” shouted his father.

“Sure, I’ll give you a shot to beat me and get the title. However…”

“However what?”

“However, you need to bet something. After all, it isn’t fair if I have something to lose while you don’t,” she said fluttering her eyes at him.

“While what do you want?”

Nabiki looked at the newcomer and began to worry.

 _‘This isn’t like Ranma’s old opponents, she’s too calm, she’s setting him up’_ Nabiki thought.

“How about this? On your martial arts’ honour, you will owe me a favour.”

 _‘Shit, basically that means she can ask for whatever when she wants, don’t fall for it Saotome!’_ Nabiki’s thoughts screamed.

Ranma paused and thought about it for a minute before saying,

“That’s it?”

Everyone else in the household fell flat on their face.

“Yup, I can’t imagine a young guy like you has much I want, but a favour is always useful they say.”

“Ranma don’t-” Akane tried to interject.

“Then let’s get to it!” Ranma shouted.

“Great, out in the yard or the dojo?”

“Yard, this will be quick.”

“Sounds good,” Anko took off their coat, folding it onto the table and stepped out into the yard. Ranma went to follow but Akane grabbed his shoulder.

“Wha?”

“Ranma, I don’t like this. This girl beat Happosi and we know nothing about her, this could be a trap.”

“Ah come on Akane, I’ve beaten a god, what else can challenge me out there? Besides this girl doesn’t seem to have much ki and I’ll have the Grandmaster title like that. Hell, she’s almost as short as my girl form. So relax, I got this,” Ranma said with his usual smugness.

Akane grumbled but made no more protest.

“Ranma, this isn’t just for your honour but the whole school’s!” shouted Soun.

“Boy, you beat this girl and I’ll teach you all my secret techniques!” shouted Happosi.

“Show this weak girl the strength of men boy!” shouted his father.

The three by this point had all their fans out and were doing a cheering wave of sorts.

Ranma faced his opponent.

“Wow, you got some nice cheerleaders there Ranma.”

“When it benefits them. Say you won’t surrender now would ya? I really rather not hit a girl, and while I’m Ranma Saotome, I’m kinda a big deal you hear.”

“Oh, I’ve heard. How about this to ease your manly honour, one hit and you’re out.”

“Works for me. We going to fight or wha?”

“Anyone ever teach you patience Ranma?”

“Pops ain’t good at much other martial arts.”

“So I’ve heard,” she smirked.

Even Ranma’s warning bells were going off this point,

 _‘Something isn’t right’_ he thought.

“Alright, come at me Ranma, the ‘man amongst men’, ha!”

If there was one thing Ranma was sensitive about, it was his manliness, so any thought of worry shot out of his brain as angry bloomed.

“What’s so funny?” he yelled.

“Oh come on, anyone with eyes Ranma can tell that, while you know…”

“You know what!” he yelled punching at Anko, but she wasn’t there. She had just barely moved her face from where he would have hit.

 _‘What was that about? What does she know about Ranma and how does she know it?’_ Nabiki’s alarm bells were firing off. Normally, a martial arts fight didn’t mean shit to her, but something about this girl was unnerving her deeply. She wasn’t the only one unnerved by Anko as Akane watched Anko barely dodge every one of Ranma’s attacks.  
 _‘No, she letting Ranma barely miss on purpose, it’s like my first match with Ranma all over again but reversed!’_

“I think that punch was a week late Ranma. Come now, show me what a god slayer can do.”

“Shut up you crossdresser!” he kicked at her but missed again.

“Oh I’m hurt, but you know what they say, it takes one to know one right?”

Ranma yelled at her trying to hit her with Tenshin Amaguriken, but she even dodged every one of those.

“Quit dodging and hit me!”

“Ah, well you see, I don’t like to hit girls.”

While this shot alarm bells for the viewers, Ranma was too enraged at this moment to wonder how she could know about his curse.

“Moko Takabisha!” shouted Ranma firing off a massive ki blast at his opponent, who proceed to dodge again, ducking to the left side to Ranma’s behind.

“‘Pride’ eh? Well, you sure have a lot of that don’t you Ranma, it might be the only thing you have in fact.”

Ranma yelled again in frustration and continued his assault, bringing out more and more of his ki and special attacks, while Anko continued to jab at Ranma’s manliness and pride.

A few hours later, little was left of the yard and holes adorn the walls of the dojo and house from Ranma’s ki blasts, the wall was but rumble by this point. Barely standing was Ranma, exhausted while Anko yawned standing tall atop a rock, still untouched. Most watchers of the fight had grown bored by this point and moved onto other things save Akane and Genma, who continued to yell at Ranma to man up and beat the girl. Nabiki on the phone, calling her ‘friends’ to find out info on this Ryo Anko while keeping the fight in her peripheral vision. Akane was dealing with mixed emotions. On one hand, it was great for Ranma to have payback, dealing with the same kinda tactics he uses on opponents and ‘friends’. On the other, it was still greatly concerning how well Anko knew Ranma and his weak spots, and the fact that she was even better than Ranma at enraging her opponent with them.

“Now Ranma, this has been fun, but I’m getting hungry and I can smell lovely cooking in that kitchen so I’m going to wrap this up,” Anko said.

“We ain’t… we ain’t… done until we… done. Ranma Saot… Saotome never loses.”

“Of course, I’ll just take that as a yes then.”

No rebuttal was made as Ranma put up his fighting stance. Anko approached Ranma and put up a boxer’s stance. Both punched at the same time, but Ranma went wide while Anko uppercut Ranma, sending him flying into the koi pond. Anko laughed to herself while she walked to the pond.

“Hopefully that cooled you off a bit eh Saotome?” she snarked.

Ranma, now female, floated to the surface and spat out the fish water from her mouth.

“Everyone, dinner is ready!” announced Kasumi.

“Come on Ranma, a meal will cheer you up.” Anko lent out her hand for Ranma to grab, but all Ranma did was glare and dejectedly get out of the water, walking towards the house.

“Fair enough,” Anko remarked.

“Ah, Ranma boy! You’ve become soft dealing with all those weakling challenges, you’re hardly a real man!” yelled Genma.

“Ah, are you volunteering yourself than Mr. Saotome to show me how a real man fights?” asked Anko.

“Ah, well… honour says-”

“Of course Mr. Saotome, you must regain the honour of not only your school but your son as well, as well teach me a lesson in how weak women are,” Anko said with venom in its last words.

 _‘So she doesn’t just know Ranma, she knows Genma as well, this gets more and more interesting’_ Nabiki pondered to herself.

With everyone’s eyes on him, Genma gulped before saying,

“Well, but of course, a master must always be ready to teach,” Genma said stepping out into the yard.

“Oh, but dinner is ready,” Kasumi said.

“Don’t worry Miss Kasumi, this won’t take long,” Anko said smiling.

Genma tightened his gi’s belt and faced his opponent.

“Unlike the boy, I don’t have any issue with hitting women.”

“I didn’t expect you would Mr. Saotome, let’s start shall we?” she said with a fox’s grin and eyes closed.

“Let’s.”

Just Genma took his fighting stance, Anko’s battle aura ignited. Ranma watched as he felt the heat reach him on the porch, drying him off instantly.

 _‘It’s like the opposite of Soul of Ice’_ Ranma thought.

And then, she was on him. Punch after punch leaving no room for a breath or escape. Watchers could smell flesh burning, Anko’s fists glowing hot.

_‘The speed she was punching at it has to be Tenshin Amaguriken or a similar technique’_

When she finished her attack, Genma was left standing a bloody burnt mess, clearly unconscious.

Anko let out a breath and walked towards the house,

“Sorry about that, had to let out a bit of steam,” she said.

Most of the household stunned, they have never seen such a beat down in martial arts unless it was a serious match or someone like Akane, or Ryoga was really angry. The look in her eyes as she beat down Genma, they were merciless and angry. Ranma clenched his fists,

 _‘She went easy on me…’_ Ranma thought before heading to the kitchen to grab the kettle.

“Hmph, she used a similar move set on me, took me off guard. Although it was a real fight unlike this. Who taught you, darling?” Happosi asked as Anko took a seat at the table.

“Oh a bit here and there, my job has me travelling around a lot so I learn different stuff, never sticking to one school.”

“Well at least you fit in well in the Anything Goes school,” said Soun.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“So what is your job if you don’t mind me asking,” said Nabiki.

“Oh me?” Anko shallowed a piece of food then continued, “I’m a journalist.”

‘ _Well that explains her knowledge, but not her skills. There aren’t a lot of martial artists out there that can challenge, let alone, beat Ranma, Happosi, or even Genma’_ Nabiki pondered.

“Doesn’t explain your moves though,” Ranma said with disdain as he returned now male, “I fight people who’ve trained their whole lives who don’t move that fast.”

“Well, what can I say, I trained with the best,” she said with that fox grin.

“What were their names?” he asked.

“Want to learn all my moves eh?”

“Well, I’m going to need to train if I’m going to beat you next time.”

“Who said there was going to be a “next time”?”

Everyone paused, while Ranma was wholly taken aback.

“Well, I want a rematch of course!”

“I don’t.”

“Wha?”

“I don’t want to fight you again, I have nothing to gain from it and even if you happen to get something I did, I can just call on my favour with you to get it.”

“Eh, but, how-”

“And don’t think of just attacking me out of the blue, that’s not a challenge, that’s an assassination attempt and certainly not very honourable no?”

“I… I guess.” Ranma’s head was reeling at this point.

 _‘Oh, she got him’_ Nabiki thought.

“Ranma, please sit and join us for dinner,” said Kasumi. Ranma half nodded and sat down, slowly beginning to pick at his food considering his old man was still standing unconscious outside.

“This is absolutely delicious by the way Miss Kasumi, thank you so much for the meal!” said Anko.

“Why thank you Anko dear.”

“Say, that’s got me thinking, Happosi has a room due to his status as Grandmaster right?”

“Well yes, but…” Soun said.

“But?”

“We’re a little tight on money right you see with all these guests at our house,” Nabiki explained falsely.

“While I wasn’t planning freeloading or anything like that, that would be terrible! I’ll happily cover my costs.” Ranma felt the invisible dagger of guilt stab his back.

“Oh that won’t be needed my dear, I’m certain we have enough with all the challenges Ranma’s been winning,” Kasumi said.

 _‘Kasumi no!’_ cried Nabiki internally.

“That hardly seems right to me Kasumi. How about this? I’ll help out around the house and when you go shopping, I’ll join you and cover some of the bills?” proposed Anko.

“Oh, well it would be nice to have some extra help around the house.”

“Wonderful then it’s settled. I’ll take my stuff up to Happosi’s old room after dishes.”

“Oh, I have that handled please Miss Ryu.”

As the war of politeness waged on, Nabiki continued to ponder about their new guest.

 _‘She found a way to justify her staying while still setting it on her own terms, avoiding paying a ‘tenet’ fee to me when I could have made it unaffordable. Meanwhile, Ranma is unable to challenge her easily. Ranma has a bad habit of losing his first match with someone but winning the next one. She’s denied him that. She’s even gotten Kasumi on her side. She’s good. Too good. This Anko has clearly planned what was going to happen today and carries at least some grudge with Genma based on that massacre. What’s her goal here?’_  
Breaking Nabiki’s train of thought was the nearly broken Ranma speaking up,

“What… what can I do to make you fight me?” asked Ranma.

Anko looked at Ranma before crossing her arms and thinking for a minute. The silence was audible until Anko snapped her fingers,

“I got it. I want you Ranma, to find true happiness.”

There was a pregnant pause in the air.

“What- what the hell does that mean?!?” yelled Ranma.

“You heard what I said, I want you to find your true happiness. It’s quite the simple request no?”

“But why?” Akane asked this time, “Why does Ranma’s happiness matter to you?”

“Oh well that’s a secret~,” She said with that annoying fox grin “I might tell you once Ranma finds it.”

“Ha, well this will be easy. I was worried there for a second,” the return of smug Ranma was swift.

“Oh, will it?”

“I mean, it’s easy to be happy.”

“Is it? To be truly happy and content? And you can’t lie to me Saotome, I’ll know if you are, can you honestly say right now that you’re happy?”

Such a simple question and yet it completely bewildered Ranma.

“I… I don’t know.” The answer strangely surprised the others at the table.

“Well I know just the thing, we can have the marriage for Ranma and Akane setup tomorrow. Marriage is true happiness as they say!” proclaimed Soun.

“Dad, you said we were waiting until all the other fiances’ stuff was settled!”

“And who said I wanted to marry that uncute tomboy!”

With the magic word said, chaos descended upon the living room. By this point, Anko was finished, so after putting away her dishes, she grabbed her stuff and went to her new room. After dodging the fallout of the living room madness, she found the room easily enough.  
 _‘I’m going to clear this room out of all Happosi's junk soon before I end up cursed or infected. Plus his "collection" shouldn’t exist.’_ Anko thought to herself as she settled in. Undressing to a tank top and simple shorts, she lay in a futon before opening her suitcase and examining a photo she hid inside it. The photo was of a young redheaded woman, her hair in a simple ponytail, wearing a muddy tanktop with a stupid grin on her face as she held a baby with auburn hair in her arms.  
“I promise you’ll find happiness this time mother,” she said, before kissing the photo, hiding it again and falling asleep.


	2. The Newcomers in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, thought I'd mention since time travel is involved, relationships are subject to change and may refer to a future that may not occur.  
> Ditto for major character death.  
> Oh, and would people prefer spoilers be left out of the tags or not? One of those you win some, you lose some I find.  
> Also if anyone has any fears of characters bashing, I hope to avoid that as I love the entire cast. Although, the future may have less than pleasant versions of them.

Morning arrived in Nerima with its usual sounds; birds chirping, coffee brewing, children flying. The following splash of Ranma hitting the Tendo’s koi pond was being casually observed by Ryu Anko, sipping a cup of sugar intense coffee, her fingers typing away on a worn teal blue typewriter, chronicling the events of yesterday. A loud boisterous laugh rang out from the second floor.

“Boy, if you’re going to lose to a girl, you might as well be a girl!” yelled Genma.

“Oh my, they’re at it early this morning,” noted Kasumi from the kitchen.

“I’m honestly surprised that Genma is capable of throwing Ranma considering the injuries I gave him.”

Kasumi giggled to herself, “You martial artists are so silly sometimes with your love of fighting.”

“Yeah silly,” Anko sipped her coffee.

Ranma at this point had emerged from the pond, sporting a female body. “Damnit Pop, let me sleep, I’m supposed to try and be happy!”

“A true martial artist can only achieve enlightenment through battle boy!”

“Then get down here so I can enlighten that skull of yours!”

“Why you!” And with that, Genma jumped from the second floor while Ranma jumped to meet him in an aerial kick. Genma now looked similar to his master, being covered head to toe in bandages.

“Do they always have to be so damn loud,” muttered an undead Nabiki descending the stairs.

“There’s a pot of coffee waiting for you in the kitchen, dark roast,” said Anko. Nabiki mumbled something that might have been a thank you, might have been a dark chant for eternal rest, one could never be truly sure. Anko smiled nonetheless. Kasumi began at this point to set the table while Anko continued to watch the fight. While it was clear that

Ranma was taking it relatively easy on Genma considering the power gap between them at this point and Genma’s injuries, Ranma still finished the fight with a kick sending Genma to the koi pond.

“Man, I can’t imagine how many fish have died in that pond,” commented Anko.

“I keep telling Daddy to stop buying more but keeps saying its Tendo tradition to keep fish in that pond as his father before and his father before him, blah blah tradition blah” Nabiki snarkily explained, now semi-awake having downed two black cups of coffee already. At this point, a screaming panda emerged from the pool, his bandages being quite painful that tight.

“Wait, Genma has a Jusenkyo curse?” asked a shocked Anko, now grabbing her suitcase and opening it.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t know that since you seem to know everything about us. How do you know about Jusenkyo anyways?” Nabiki was now examining what Anko had written on her typewriter. _‘Writing reports eh?’_

“Well, I was actually born close to them.”

“You’re Chinese?” asked Kasumi.

“Half Chinese, mom was Japanese and I was raised in Japan most my life. Hence my lack of accent.” Anko by this point was searching through files in her case,

“So do you have a Jusenkyo curse?” inquired Nabiki.

“Yes, I technically inherited my parents’.”

“Oh my, it can be passed down?” asked Kasumi.

“Depends on the type of curse and who is carrying the child. It’s kinda complicated.”

“Indulge us, we happen to know a lot of Jusenkyo cursed people and our future brother-in-law is one of them,” noted Nabiki.

“Fair, well I’ll cover the basics. There are two types of Jusenkyo curses, humanoid and non-humanoid, i.e. stuff like Ranma’s curse or the Spring of the Drowned Asura are humanoid if mystical while stuff like Genma’s curse or Spring of Drowned Fish are non-humanoid. So depending on who in the relationship is carrying the child, this will affect things. If the carrier has a humanoid curse, oftentimes they become locked in the form that has a womb. So for example, say Ranma got pregnant in his female form, he’d be stuck in that form, while a woman who was cursed with Pious Man would remain in her female form. That child will only have a fifty-fifty chance of being cursed unless the sperm donor is cursed as well. Now if the donor has a different curse than the carrier, then it's a coin flip which curse they get. If it’s the same curse, then that kid is getting that curse no matter what. Now non-humanoid curses, if the carrier has one then that kid is getting that curse no if and or buts.”

“Why?” asked Ranma now having helped his father enough that he stopped screaming and made his way to the house.

“Well, again it’s the womb rule. Technically both a female human and a female cat have a womb, it’s just a different species though so messy and deadly if the baby doesn’t change with the carrier. So that what happens, the baby will inherit the curse to survive if the transformation occurs.”

“That’s… actually reassuring considering the magic and biology at play,” commented Nabiki.

“Yup, it lends to my theory that some deity had a hand in the creation of springs rather than just chaotic magic. Rules protecting the cursed and the childlike that won’t likely exist if it was just chaos magic at work.”

“That means there must be a cure! I just need to find that deity,” figured Ranma.

“Ha, no. If there is a god involved I guarantee they’re an asshole. People who try to ‘cure’ their curse more often than not end up more cursed, and I don’t recommend trying different springs to cure yourself either.”

“Wha, why?” asked Ranma.

“Mhh, while there’s an excellent example of it here… ah there it is!” Anko pulled from a folder a file and handed it to Ranma.

“‘Pantyhose Taro’? I know this guy, real jerk.” said Ranma reading the file.

“You have a dossier on him?” said Nabiki looking at the file.

“Yeah, he and most of Jusenkyo cursed individuals, I am a journalist after all.”

“You even have his win-loss ratio with Ranma,” noted Nabiki.

“I do my research,” she smirked at Nabiki.

“So what’s Taro have to do with the cure?”

“Easy, you heard I take it that he didn’t just get cursed by one spring but several, right?”

“Well yeah.”

“Well, shouldn’t he just have just one curse if a curse overrides the previous curse?”

“Yeah, they mixed, what’s- wait… oh,”

“Yeah, you go and jump in Nannichuan Ranma, you're not going to be rid of the curse, you’re going to get a mixed curse. So if being a dick girl or vagina man is your preference, go for it.”

Ranma at this point slumped onto the floor, defeated.

“Miss Ryu please watch your language,” asked Kasumi.

“Ah sorry Miss Kasumi, my mom was a ‘rural’ girl and I picked up a lot of her lingo.” Anko scratched the back of her head.

“She at least taught you how to do your makeup,” noted Kasumi. Unlike the day before, Anko was visibly wearing sharp red lipstick and a touch of purple eyeshadow.

“That was mostly… uh my aunt and she didn’t mind my language.”

“So, what’s your curse?” asked Nabiki.

“Ha, like I would tell you.”

Noticeably annoyed, Nabiki grabbed a glass of water from the table and splashed Anko with it, however it turned to the steaming water before it hit her.

“Come now, that would be too easy won’t it?”

“Wait, you use that technique to avoid the effects? Teach me!” begged a recovering Ranma, grabbing hold of Anko’s hand. Anko pulled her hand free and sighed.

“Unfortunately, it’s a family technique and the type that’s impossible for others to pull off.”

“Teach me anyways, I’ll figure it out!”

“Yeah no, by impossible I mean deadly. My family lineage makes me heat resist, if anyone else tries it, they literally set themselves on fire.” Anko apologized, _‘not to mention that other requirement…’_

“Damnit!”

“Hey, there are downsides to it, that same lineage comes with personality traits like anger management issues.”

-You don’t say?- said the sign of a mummy Panda entering the house.

“Why can I never catch a damn break!” cried Ranma to the heavens.

“Hey, on the bright side, if I’m ever nearby and there’s water, I can heat it up for you no prob.”

“Geez, thanks I guess,” Ranma turned away to await breakfast. Anko shrugged and returned to her files, where she found her dossier on Genma.

\- Genma Saotome --- Jusenkyo Curse: Spring of Drowned Panda. -

‘Man, how did I miss that and why didn’t anyone mention it?... oh’ the image of a woman in black high heels stepping on a Panda rug as she stepped towards her flashed in Anko’s mind. _‘That sick bitch, when I get my hands on her I’ll-’_ Anko crushed the dossier in her hand, before breathing deeply in. _‘Get ahold of yourself, if you can hold back crying and hugging mom then you can hold your angry for now’_

“Alright everyone breakfast is ready,” announced Kasumi to the household. Everyone shuffled to the table. _‘At least until the other woman shows up…’_ Anko's thoughts lingered,

* * *

“I wonder what kind of deity would create something like Jusenkyo,” thought aloud Akane as she jogged to school. Ranma and Nabiki had given Akane an overview of Anko’s explanation once she joined them for breakfast.

“Our reporter probably has an idea knowing her,” Nabiki uncharacteristically was running late this morning with Ranma and Akane.

“Where did she get all this info anyhow? I’ve never heard the old ghoul mention any of that stuff,” mentioned Ranma.

“You think she could be lying?” asked Akane.

“She could be, I personally think she’s telling us partial truths. I liked to check with Cologne either way considering she’s from the region, maybe Anko is an Amazon,” Nabiki said.

“Would explain how she knows Tenshin Amaguriken,” whispered Ranma.

“Why are you so interested, Nabiki? You usually avoid martial arts stuff unless there’s a profit in it,” asked Akane.

“She’s challenging me,”

“Huh?” taking both Akane and Ranma by surprise.

“Every time I try to read her, she’ll glance at me and give me that annoying grin, like she’s better than me. I don’t like being played by anyone, this is my game,” Nabiki declared. It's moments like this that reminded Ranma and Akane why Nabiki holds so much power in Nerima despite zero combat ability. As they reached the school, Nabiki’s energy changed.

“By the way Ranma, since you missed yesterday’s fight scheduled due to your squabble, I pushed it to today, you’re having a two-on-one to fit it into lunch. I’ll see you then~” she waved off with that trademark wink and smirk before running ahead into the school.

“Gah, Nabiki!”

“SAOTOME! Today, the winds cry for your end by my hands. On guard you foul sorcerer, scoundrel to all women!” shouted the kendo captain ahead of Akane and Ranma.

“Damnit Kuno, not today!”

From the shadows of a nearby bush, a camera clicked. _‘Ah, the infamous Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. He’s going to be a challenge, but he and his sister are necessary for things’_ thought a hidden journalist. Before Kuno could get another word in, Ranma sent him flying with a kick. _‘Time to get things started then’_ she thought, following where Kuno would soon land.

* * *

In a populated small crater in the school field among a dozen empty ones, Kuno sat pondering to himself. _‘That foul sorcerer has no respect for the arts or anything for that matter. How am I to get him to listen to my epic poetry? An honourable duel is nothing without a challenge of wits’_

“Why, could it be? Are you the great Kuno Tatewaki of the legendary Kuno samurai clan who now graces the halls of Furinkan High with his presence?” asked a shadowy figure standing above Kuno.

“Indeed, it is I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, who are you that calls upon my name!” Tatewaki turned to face the newcomer and saw a hunched-over old man wearing a grey gi with white hair, a big beard, and glasses not unlike Mossue’s.

“I am Ryu, the true Grandmaster of the Anything Goes school of martial arts.”

“Is the master of that school not that perverted demon of a man called Happosi?”

“He is an imposter, having stolen my techniques and used them for vile means.”

“Ah, but of course, no true master could be so inhuman!”

“Indeed, and it is because of him that I require your aid, my dear boy.”

“You need aid in defeating that foul beast?”

“Happosi is no longer an issue as I have defeated him, however, it was a fight that sapped me of my strength only for me to discover that the monster had passed down his legacy to another!”

“Could it be-”

“Indeed, you know him as Saotome Ranma, the heir of Happosi.”

“That scoundrel knows no bounds truly,” Takewaki was crying tears of ‘manliness’ at this point “Master Ryu, I will aid you in your quest to stop this dishonouring of your school!” Takewaki declared raising his fist high.

“Good, what I would expect of someone so pure of the heart such as yourself. Unfortunately, due to Happosi’s vile schemes, my strength has weakened so even a student of Happosi could defeat me easily. However, I have something to give to help you on your quest, a way to unlock your true potential.”

“My… true potential?” shock riddled Takewaki.

“Indeed, someone locked your true strength long ago I can see. Whether out of attempted kindness to help you lead a simple life or fear of your strength. I can unlock that for you, however it will not be pleasant I promise. Dark truths will reveal to you as the mind frees itself, your body will be under great pain for several nights at least, and your spirit will be tested. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master Ryu, I understand the dangers and accept the risk. If I did not, I cannot call myself a true samurai!”

“Mhhh, good. You will not be alone in this journey, I will appear when I can to help with your changes as well, I know a specialist who can help as well.”

“A specialist?”

“Indeed, while their job description may appear common, trust me that they have great knowledge and you can entrust your secrets and private thoughts to them, they will believe you and help your mind in freeing itself.”

“Even I cannot see my flaws in my mind?”

“Yes, so powerful is the lock on you and so vile is the magic of those imposters, that it is hidden from you.”

“I… see.”

“Do not lose heart my boy. I believe in you and your heart will be stronger for this.”

“I am ready, Master!”

“Good, seat yourself and close your eyes boy,” Kuno did as the master asked, sitting in the center of the crater taking a seiza pose before shutting his eyes. “Trust me boy.”  
Takewaki felt Ryu’s fingers of both hands touch his forehead and center of the chest, before feeling an energy channel through them.

‘This feels oddly familiar, someone did do this to me before… was it-’ Kuno’s thoughts were interrupted by the sense of his body, mind, and soul snapping into place. It was as if his whole life had been living crippled completely unaware. Now he was and it was painful. Takewaki screamed in pain before collapsing.

“Easy boy, I’ve unlocked the first part and the rest shall unlock themselves overtime now,”

“Agh, this is nothing! I take it all, unlock the rest!” Takewaki half growled out.

“Haha, you have spirit boy, but one must learn to walk before they can run. Master each part as it comes and you find yourself stronger for it!” Ryu spoke, _‘Not to mention that unlocking even half now would kill you’_

“I understand Master Ryu!” Kuno began to half wobble himself up.

“Easy now,” said the master helping the man up, “Now it will take time for things to unlock as I said, so take it easy on yourself, it would be best to rest today in fact. And try to hold off on fighting for a bit, if things go wrong, you could easily end up relocking yourself. Understand?”

“Yes Master, although it will be difficult to hold my blade while evil still walks,”

“Of course. Now, I will come when you need me, but I want you to visit this specialist tomorrow and work out a schedule with them,” Ryu pulled out a business card and handed it to Kuno.

“But this is a-”

“Yes, I know, but trust me when I say it boy, she will help with unlocking your true strength. This journey will challenge your mind, there is no doubt and she will guide you to its end, trust me and her wholly least you get lost and end up broken.”

“I see, I will trust you and her Master.”

“Good, now there is one more thing you need to promise me.”

“What is it?”

“You must keep it secret that you are unlocking your true potential to everyone, even your family and subordinates.”

“But why?”

“We do not know who locked your potential in the first place, they could be lurking closer than you think so do not mention this to anyone save myself and my friend. If you must explain yourself, say you are perhaps training to handle new types of poisons, I understand your sister is quite fond of them?”

Kuno nodded.

“Yes, and it will explain your needed rest. Besides that, you may suggest that you are practicing channelling greater ki into your blade through meditation and a new sensei. You must keep word that you are visiting my friend especially quiet, her secret identity must be hidden, understand?”

“Completely.”

“Good, best you head home now, perhaps say you must plan a new strategy on winning the hearts of those two girls you like so much.”

“Ah, but Master Ryu, their hearts are already mine, their minds are merely being controlled by that foul sorcerer!”

“Ah… of course, young Kuno. Well adieu,”

“Farewell Master Ryu and thank you for your aid, we shall soon crush those vile men!” Kuno tried to march off proudly but more wobble and stumbled from the crater before leaving.

Once a fair distance away, Master Ryu removed her fake beard and glasses. _‘Well that was insufferable, no wonder mom kicked his ass every day. Still, can’t blame the guy considering he’s running at least half mental capacity, hopeful she was right about being able to help him’_ At that point, a shadow appeared in a nearby tree before disappearing.  
_‘Good seems I was successful in delaying that ninja from eavesdropping on us. God, I hope this works or we’re all dead’_

Meanwhile, Kuno was still walking slash stumbling himself home, happily fantasizing about the eventual defeat of Saotome at his hands. He pulled out that card again and examined it,

\- Hashimoto Mitsuru - Psychiatrist -

_‘A psychiatrist eh? Old teachers of mine have tried to have me visit some, but father and Sasuke told me they were fools who poisoned minds, what an interesting cover for this specialist’_

* * *

Near a Chinese Cat Cafe, which rarely had any cats present and served mostly ramen of all things, a cloaked figure approached. They watched as a young teen with long blue-violet hair rode off on a bike carrying food no doubt for her “airen”. Once out of sight, they entered the cafe. It was thankfully quiet, Shampoo won’t have been allowed to leave if it wasn’t. The solo waiter of the establishment, a tall dark long-haired boy in long robes, approached the figure.

“Hello and welcome to Nekohanten, how can we serve you?” Mousse asked.

“I’m here to see Elder Ko Lon,”

“The old ghoul?”

“Watch your tongue boy, or I will remove it before you can say it again,”

Normally the weapons master won’t flinch, but the aura of this stranger screamed death.

“A-ah, but of course, m-my apologies,” he bowed.

“Mousse who is?” asked a hopping in Cologne. Mousse was about to open his mouth, but Cologne read the aura of the individual and saw a glimpse of their eyes and hair,

“It cannot be...” whispered Cologne.

“You know this stranger?” inquired Mousse.

“I both do and do not know this person,” she met the stranger’s eyes and turned “Come, we must talk in private. Mousse, watch the front while I’m gone, if I catch you snuck off or listening in to our private conversation, I pluck your feathers!”

Mousse shook nervously while the stranger chuckled.

“Follow me.”

The stranger and Cologne walked off to the back, but unknown to both, an item fell from the stranger onto the ground. Mousse approached it and adjusting his glasses as he picked it up,

“This is uh... a GRENADE!” Mousse jumped back but noticed it thankfully still had its pin in.

“Just who is that guy?” Mousse wondered looking to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes about the word dump on Jusenkyo works, but it was needed for future context!


End file.
